Fratello I: Amare
by Pieree
Summary: Gioseffo Cloche menganggap Henrietta sebagai adiknya. Sedangkan Henrietta menganggap Giose sebagai seorang kakak, dan juga seorang pria yang ia cintai. Gioseffo/Henrietta. R&R?


**summary**

**Gioseffo Cloche menganggap Henrietta sebagai adiknya. Sedangkan Henrietta menganggap Giose sebagai seorang kakak, dan juga seorang pria yang ia cintai.**

.

.

Suatu pagi, seorang gadis bernama Henrietta terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dulu, dan barulah ia merenggangkan badannya yang lumayan pegal. Setelah dirinya sudah setengah sadar, Henrietta segera turun dari ranjangnya yang terletak di atas—karena di bawahnya adalah ranjang punya Rico.

Sebenarnya, Henrietta ingin langsung keluar kamar untuk ke _toilet_. Namun karena sempat melihat dirinya di cermin, sontak saja ia terkejut. Dengan panik, ia duduk di meja rias, lalu memperhatikan pantulan dari wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Aa, berantakan..." Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu menghela nafas. Jemari tangannya membenahi segala helaian coklatnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ada apa, Henrietta?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Henrietta menoleh. Dilihatnya Rico yang baru saja terbangun. Bersama rambut pirang yang tak kalah acak-acakan, Rico membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, aku baru sadar kalau rambutku sehabis bangun tidur adalah seperti ini..."

Rico menggeleng kepalanya, membiarkan rambut pendeknya semakin kusut. "Sepertinya aku juga..." Gumamnya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk melirik teman sesama _cyborg_-nya dari pantulan cermin. "Tapi memangnya kenapa? Bukannya semua orang memang berantakan di pagi hari, ya?"

Kedua sudut bibir Henrietta bergerak, membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Hm, iya sih. Tapi aku khawatir kalau Giose secara tidak sengaja melihatku yang seperti ini..."

Dan Rico tidak mengerti maksud Henrietta.

Coba saja kalau Rico bisa lebih memahami kalau Henrietta selalu ingin tampil cantik di hadapan pendampingnya, Gioseffo Cloche.

.

.

.

**F-R-A-T-E-L-L-O-I: A-M-A-R-E**

**Gunslinger Girl by Yu Aida**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**[Henrietta—Gioseffo Cloche]**

.

.

**one of one**

-fratello I: amare-

.

.

Siang ini, Henrietta menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang di _cafetaria_ bersama Rico, teman sekamarnya. Ditemani dengan semangkuk sup jamur yang hangat dan juga beberapa variasi pasta di meja makan, kedua _cyborg_ sebaya itu saling memberikan candaan. Tak jarang tawa dan juga senyuman dikeluarkan oleh keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya, Triela—salah satu _cyborg_ tertua di generasi 1—meletakan nampan makan siangnya di sebelah mereka, dan duduk. "Aku ikut makan, ya."

Henrietta meliriknya. Melihat wajah gadis berkulit _tan_ itu yang sedikit tertekuk, dapat diyakini bahwa Triela sedang terbebani oleh masalah. "Triela kenapa?"

Gadis Belanda itu menatap salah satu adiknya, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku lagi sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi _Signore_ Hilscher membuatku _bad mood_." Jelasnya. Henrietta dan Rico hanya mengangguk prihatin. Lalu, saat Triela menyuapkan sesendok _spaghetti_ ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Henrietta. Tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari _Signore_ Giose. Katanya harus kusampaikan kepadamu..."

Karena ada nama 'Giose' yang disebut, nyaris saja Henrietta tersedak. Buru-buru ia mengadahkan wajah, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke gadis remaja berkuncir dua itu.

"A-Ada apa? _Si-Signore _Giose memberikan pesan apa?"

"Ya, ampun. Sampai gugup seperti itu..." Triela terkikik sebentar. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya sembari makan. "Tadi saat baru pulang tugas, kami—aku dan _Signore_ Hilcsher—berpapasan dengan Giose. Dia berpesan agar siang ini kau ke ruangannya."

Kedua mata Henrietta mengerjap. "K-Ke-Kenapa _Signore Giose_ memanggilku?"

"Entah. Karena saat itu ia sedang memegang teleskop, mungkin kau akan diajaknya melihat bintang." Lalu ia berpikir sebentar. "Masalahnya, _Signore_ Giose menitipkan pesannya di saat aku lagi sibuk. Jadi maaf karena aku baru bisa mengatakannya kepadamu sekarang."

"Hm. Tidak apa..." Sontak saja Henrietta mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Wah, Henrietta enak, ya..." Tanpa sadar, komentar Rico membuat kedua pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung meliriknya.

Kali ini Triela—yang berada di samping Rico—menyenggol bahunya pelan. "Kalau kau iri, lebih baik kau bermanja-manjalah dengan _Signore_ Jean."

Tatapan Rico sedikit memucat. Rasanya aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk tangan Jean—seperti apa yang sering Henrietta lakukan ke pendampingnya. "N-Ng... sepertinya sulit. Lagi pula, tampaknya _Signore_ Jean bukanlah orang yang senang meladeni orang sepertiku..."

Mendapati reaksi malu-malu dari Rico, Triela menghela nafas dan segera menepuk puncak kepalanya sebanyak beberapa kali. "Tenang saja. Lama-kelamaan pasti kau punya waktunya untuk bisa dekat dengannya kok."

Yah... mau bagaimana pun juga, _cyborg_ mana saja pasti memiliki perasaan cinta ke pendamping-nya. Itu semua disebabkan oleh 'persyaratan' yang diciptakan oleh Agensi.

Tak ingin membiarkan rasa penasarannya berkembang, Henrietta langsung berdiri. "Aku mau ke tempat _Signore_ Giose dulu. Triela, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan informasi ini kepadaku."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa..."

.

.

**fra-te-llo—a-ma-re—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Bersama baju model _sailor_ yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya, Henrietta berlari melewati koridor-koridor gedung asrama. Dengan santai, ia keluar dan memasuki gedung milik para staf Agensi—yang artinya juga termasuk gedung milik para pendamping. Di sana, banyak pendamping-pendamping yang melihatnya—namun untunglah tidak ada satu pun yang mengusirnya.

"Mau ke mana, Henrietta?" Dokter Bianchi, yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan gadis itu, bertanya.

Dengan senyuman, Henrietta menjawab. "Ke ruangan _Signore_ Giose."

"Kau tau di mana ruangannya?"

Henrietta menggerakan iris _brownies_-nya ke samping, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya ia pernah ke ruangan Giose, namun sepertinya ia sudah lupa.

Merasa Henrietta sedang kesulitan dalam mengingat, dokter tersebut merasa bersalah—karena memang perkerjaannyalah yang terkadang membuat para _cyborg _mengalami hilang ingatan.

"Ruangan Giose ada di sana..." Dokter tampan itu menunjukan salah satu jarinya ke sebuah ruangan di sudut. "Coba kamu ke sana dulu. Kalau bingung, tanya saja ke staf yang lain."

"Ya, terima kasih, dokter..." Henrietta melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar Giose.

Sepeninggal Henrietta, salah satu staf mendatangi sang dokter. "Hei, apa boleh membiarkan _cyborg_ mendatangi ruangan pendampingnya?"

Dokter Bianchi hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Sekali-sekali, sang adik pasti ingin menyelinap masuk ke kamar kakaknya, kan?"

.

.

**fra-te-llo—a-ma-re—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Kini, Henrietta sudah berada di depan pintu kayu yang memajang nama 'Gioseffo' di papannya. Sebenarnya Henrietta ingin langsung mengetuk pintu, tapi rasa gugup di dalam dirinya mencegahnya.

Oleh sebab itu, Henrietta mencoba menghirup oksigen terlebih dulu, dan kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia sedikit mengangkat tangannya, lalu ia mengetuknya.

**Tok tok tok.**

"P-Per-Permisi..."

Tak ada jawaban.

**Tok tok tok.**

"_Signore_ Giose...?"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Henrietta berpikir. Apa jangan-jangan Giose lagi tidak ada di kamarnya?

Bersama wajah sedihnya, gadis kecil itu sudah berpikir agar kembali ke asrama para _cyborg_. Tapi ketika kedua matanya melihat kenop pintu kamar Giose, ia terdiam. Tidak tau kenapa telapak tangannya bergerak ke sana dan memutarnya.

**Cklek.**

Terbuka...

Jantung Henrietta berdegup kencang sesaat dirinya dengan sengaja membuka pintu ruangan Giose. Kalau Giose tau, mungkin dia akan marah. Secara, dia telah membuka kamar Giose tanpa izin.

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, Henrietta mencoba menelan ludah, dan memajukan kedua kakinya. Setelah tubuh mungilnya itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke ruangan milik Gioseffo Cloche, Henrietta menutup pintu.

Ia tegakan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk, lalu membiarkan iris matanya mengamati segala barang yang tertata di ruangan ini. Lalu saat hidung Henrietta mengendus sebuah wewangian yang tercium di sini, kedua pipinya memerah. Ini... benar-benar wangi parfum milik Giose.

Henrietta pun melangkah, sol sepatunya yang bertemu dengan lantai membuat suara ketukan yang sedikit nyaring. Bersama kedua tangan yang sudah ia tautkan di belakang punggung, ia menjelajahi kamar Giose. Dan dari penjelajahannya, Henrietta mengetahui beberapa hal. Satu, di kamar Giose terdapat banyak benda. Dua, semuanya tersusun dengan rapi. Ketiga, kamar Giose benar-benar wangi.

Henrietta menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu ia berbalik. Di detik itu, dilihatnya sebuah ranjang yang cukup berantakan. Sepertinya Giose lupa membereskan seprai dan juga selimutnya sebelum keluar.

Tapi, Henrietta tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Mumpung—tampaknya—tidak ada Giose di sini, Henrietta menduduki sisi samping ranjang. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia segera membanting punggungnya ke permukaan kasur. Dirinya tertawa pelan, lalu ia memeluk sebuah guling yang ada di sampingnya.

Kalau Henrietta pikir-pikir, di sinilah tempat Giose menghabiskan ratusan malamnya untuk beristirahat—kalau pria itu menginap di Agensi.

Ditatapnya plafon kamar Giose yang berwarna putih dalam diam.

Kalau saja saat ini ada Giose di sampingnya...

**Srek.**

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik selimut yang terletak di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau, Henrietta terkejut. Dengan wajah yang panik, segeralah ia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin melihat siapakah yang ada di balik selimut tersebut.

Namun nyatanya, dirinya nyaris dibuat tidak bisa bergerak, ketika... ia menemukan Giose yang tengah tertidur—dengan posisi tengkurap—di balik selimutnya.

Untung saja Giose masih tertidur. Kalau saja ia sudah terbangun, Henrietta bisa saja dimarahi—walau ia sendiri sedikit ragu Giose bisa marah kepadanya.

Karena itu, saat ia mengetahui bahwa Giose masih terlelap, segeralah Henrietta menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ingin rasanya ia mengendap-endap, lalu pergi dari sini. Tapi kedua matanya sudah terlebih dulu terpaku ke punggung Giose yang polos—tanpa sehelai pun benang yang menutupi kulitnya.

Kini, tubuh Henrietta bergetar. Wajahnya memanas luar biasa. Kalau seandainya ini adalah dunia kartun, mungkin kedua matanya sudah akan berubah menjadi spiral yang berputar, dan wajahnya akan dipenuhi oleh _blushing_-an.

Berhubung tubuhnya melemas, Henrietta segera merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke Giose yang sedang membelakanginya.

Di saat seperti ini, tubuh Giose bergerak seirama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah agak panjang itu menempel erat di bantal putih yang sedang ditibannya.

Menyaksikannya, Henrietta hanya bisa berharap bahwa kedua tangannya bisa memeluk Giose di posisi seperti ini.

Namun, mendadak Giose menguap pelan. Tangan pria itu terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni panjangnya dari dahi.

Di tempatnya, Henrietta membeku. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar—tak sekalipun ia berkedip. Ia menahan nafas, dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras.

Dirinya hanya berdoa agar Giose tidak bangun dan melihatnya di sini.

Soalnya, kalau Giose melihatnya... bisa-bisa... dia...

**Set.**

"Henrietta...?"

Ketika mendengar suara Giose yang bergerak di atas kasur dan memanggil namanya, gadis kecil itu langsung segera memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sudah menekuk di atas kasur.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Satu hal yang Henrietta rasakan: ia malu. Ingin rasanya ia lenyap dari muka bumi sekarang juga.

Tapi, lebih baik ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Giose sebelum pria itu menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena itu, Henrietta langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan ia pun menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

"Ng... a-a-aku bisa je-jelaskan..." Tampaknya gadis berambut pendek itu benar-benar gugup. Wajahnya—yang benar-benar seperti tomat masak—itu ia sembunyikan dengan cara menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, menandakan bahwa ia sedang di kondisi gelisah.

Namun tanpa Henrietta sadari, Giose tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ta-Tadi Triela bilang ka-kalau... kalau _Signore_ Giose memanggilku. La-Lalu a-aku ke sini... d-dan menemukan kamar ko-kosong. K-Ku-Kukira... Kukira Giose sedang tidak ada di kamar. Jadi—"

**Set.**

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan yang kuat menarik sikutnya. Henrietta terkejut saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terbanting ke permukaan kasur yang empuk. Dan belum sempat Henrietta menyadari posisinya saat ini, Giose langsung memeluknya secara perlahan.

Kedua mata Henrietta terbelalak ketika ia merasakan punggungnya menempel erat dengan tubuh pendampingnya yang bertelanjang dada. Degup jantungnya berdetak dengan gila saat ia mendapatkan hembusan nafas Giose di tengkuknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan. Yang jelas, Henrietta-ku tidak akan pernah berniat buruk, kan?" Katanya.

Henrietta tersenyum, lalu ia menyentuh punggung tangan Giose yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Ya..." Angguknya, pelan.

"Lagi pula, memang benar kok. Tadi aku meminta Triela memanggilmu ke sini untuk melihat _orion_ di atap. Tapi kau terlalu lama..."

"Ma-Maaf..."

"Tidak apa."

Giose pun memejamkan mata, ingin kembali tertidur. Meski hubungan dirinya dan Henrietta adalah sebatas pendamping dan cyborg, sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia menyayangi Henrietta... sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Namun...

"Ng... _Signore_ Giose?"

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Henrietta bergumam pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Giose tetap memperbolehkan perasaan Henrietta berkembang kepadanya.

"Ya. Aku tau." Bisiknya. Pelukannya ke Henrietta mengerat. "Terima kasih..."

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**glosarium**

_**Fratello**_: Saudara.

_**Amare**_**: **Cinta.

_**Signore**_**: **Panggilan hormat untuk seorang pria.

_**Orion**_: Bintang.

.

.

**my note**

**Fict pertamaku di fandom Gunslinger Girl. Niatnya aku pengen ngebuat banyak oneshot dengan berbagai macam pairing di sini. Doain bisa, ya... :D**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
